


six feet per second

by ryuukills



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukills/pseuds/ryuukills
Summary: One day, Tatsumi and Mayoi lays down under the gentle descent of winter snow.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	six feet per second

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to  @k1ng0fsoades ahaha heres my gift to u for the secret santa
> 
> i have never written tatsumi or mayoi before so im really sorry if the characterization is shit

A dull red paints the back of closed eyelids. Cold skin has grown numb to the sensation of little pinpricks of ice flakes falling tenderly on his skin. Clothes were damp from the snow that has melted on hits surface. 

Bare fingers were intertwined on the pure white bed of snow.

Two bodies laid down on the white ground, leaving their mark on two inches of snow. It was cold, or it should be. There was enough warmth inside their chest to melt the winter away from their current reality.

“I have grown fond of this,” Tatsumi whispers. This was not a live, and he did not need to be loud for Mayoi to hear him nor did he need to be loud for an announcement. Right now, this was an intimate moment between the two of them.

He could feel his fingers loosen and slowly inch away, but Tatsumi won’t let him go.

“This moment right now is only beautiful because Mayoi-san is with me.” He opens his eyes and turns his head to look. Purple hair drapes over his face and he could barely see the blue eyes peaking from behind curtains of hair.

“Surely, Tatsumi-san is actually thinking of the snow.” Mayoi pulls his hand away with force. It finds itself curling with his other hand as he fiddles with his fingers. “How could someone as insignificant and lowly as me make anything beautiful?”

Tatsumi is nothing but patient, but he could get a bit restless too. His skin shivers from the sudden chill of losing the warmth of Mayoi’s hands. A craving to touch— a craving for warmth crawls all over him.

He wraps his hand around Mayoi’s arm and pulls themselves close. Close enough that they could feel the pressure of each other on their skin. Close enough that Tatsumi could wrap his hands around Mayoi’s form. Close enough that he could hear the little squeak he makes from his surprise of being pulled.

“If your words are true,” Tatsumi starts. He could feel little puffs of air being breathed on his neck. He was satisfied with the warmth. “Then what does that make me? What does that make someone who is fond of a self-proclaimed insignificant and lowly creature?”

Mayoi looks up at him. His eyes grows wide in surprise. His fingers have moved from playing with each other to grasping the front of his shirt. Tatsumi felt his heart pound at the sensation, he knows Mayoi could feel his doubling heartbeat.

“F-Fond..? Ah, you mean... Tatsumi-san...,” Mayoi trails of. He stutters and blushes. His mind was processing what had been said. It calculated every possible way it could be interpreted. But Tatsumi made sure, with the way he clutches the man close to him and the way he had directly confessing his feelings, that there was no room for any other interpretation than the one he wanted to convey.

Mayoi mutters his thoughts. It was mostly incoherent and broken, but Tatsumi paid rapt attention. He waited for anything that sounded like rejection or acceptance. He wanted gauge what kind of answer Mayoi would say.

Finally, he gave a sheepish grin.

Tatsumi frowns. _That can’t be good._

“Ah, umm... I’m really sorry! I misunderstood what you meant, and thought you liked me... romantically. You must meant you are interested in inspecting a stupid specimen like me, right?” Mayoi loosens his hold on his shirt and goes back to playing with his fingers.

Tatsumi unwraps one of his arms around him to grab at both of his hands with one of his own.

“I am fond of you in a way that my heart doubles in speed whenever you enter my mind,” He declares. Tatsumi could see red stain his pale cheeks. “I am fond of you in a way that makes me want to kiss you every time we meet.”

 _Would you let me kiss you?_ Was left unspoken.

Mayoi looks at him. _Deeply_ looks at him. His hair falls over his face like a veil meant, and Tatsumi wishes he could capture this moment with a camera.

After seconds of silence, Tatsumi could feel arms wrap itself around him. He could feel his heart stutter at the embrace. A head buries itself on his shoulder and nuzzles against his neck. Mayoi speaks and his voice was wavering but confident.

“I am also incredibly fond of Tatsumi-san.”

Tatsumi smiles and pulls the boy closer to him. He could feel Mayoi doing the same.

Two marks became one in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> if you must know what the title means... it is honestly unrelated to the story ahaha
> 
> snow falls at a rate of one to six feet per second... or also one to three miles per hour... it sounded cool so i put it as the title


End file.
